


The Porg Life of Hux and Kylo

by Movielover52



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Porg Hux, Porg Kylo, porg Matt & Techie, porg au, some techienician, sweet porg boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-10-13 16:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17491211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movielover52/pseuds/Movielover52
Summary: Kylo and Hux are both porgs, and Kylo wants to be with Hux.Just a series of ficlets of whatever comes to mind.





	1. The Feisty Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [dejavidetc's](https://tmblr.co/Znxoog2emmUp5) [art](https://tmblr.co/Znxoog2fZz68D)

     Kylo chirped as he finished constructing the helmet that he had been working on for a few days now. His head was nothing but curly black feathers, and Kylo always felt out of place when he was around other porgs. He placed it over his head and bent over to see his reflection in the water. He chirped again, but this time he sounded slightly deeper and distorted. Kylo was pleased. 

     He walked around the island of Ahch-To, and some of the other porgs kept their distance from him. However, Kylo didn't mind it, because he didn't need their company. There was only one porg he wanted to impress, and Kylo saw him fly towards the west side of the small island.  

     It was a bit hard to see through the helmet, but Kylo refused to take it off. Instead of flying, he chose to walk. As he got closer, he saw a lone porg moving about. 

     It was Hux. The porg with a deadly stare that could kill a thousand porgs. He had a unique shade of red feathers on top of his head that shone like a blazing fire in the sunlight. Kylo eyes were first graced with such beauty weeks ago. 

      _Kylo was heading to his usual place where he sulked and saw some other porg resting there. It irked Kylo that someone else would dare be in his spot. He got closer to scare the invader off, but when he tried his usual intimidation stance, the porg only scoffed at him. Kylo shrieked at him, and the porg stood up but approached Kylo. The porg gave him an icy stare and walked closer. Kylo didn't know why he started backing up, but when they went into the sunlight, that's when he saw the orange feathers around the porg glow. Kylo was mesmerized and stopped moving. The porg gave another shriek before flying off. Kylo saw the porg's fleeting figure and knew he had to learn more about the porg. He learned later that the porg's name was Hux._

     Kylo noticed that Hux was building a nest. Kylo walked up to Hux and puffed out his chest. Kylo chirped, which came out distorted, and Hux jumped at the sudden noise. Hux had an annoyed expression on his face, but Kylo ignored it and began chirping a song that he came up with. 

     However, after a couple of notes in, Kylo was interrupted by a furious shriek. Kylo shrieked back at him which earned him another angry squawk. It escalated to a shouting match between the two, and Hux ushered him away. 

     Kylo ran off in a fit of anger towards his own nest. He took off his helmet and threw it to the ground. He then proceeded to tear up his nest out of rage. When he calmed down, he sat in the remains of his nest and contemplated why he couldn't woo Hux.  

     Kylo was larger than many of the other porgs, and his mask looked cool and intimidating. Surely, Hux would have seen Kylo as a good defender of the nest, and therefore, a suitable mate. It perplexed Kylo as to why this wasn't the case. 

     He tried to rebuild his nest and figured he could come up with a better plan the next day. 

~~\----------~~

      It was late afternoon when Kylo made his way over to Hux in another attempt to charm him. When he approached, he saw that a few porgs were attacking Hux. Hux tried to fight back, but he was outnumbered. 

     The sight made Kylo's blood boil, and he ran over to fight them off. He came barreling over shrieking as loud and as menacing as he could. Kylo knocked one over to the ground, and the other two began to fly away. The one on the ground managed to get up and follow its friends. 

     It took a second for Kylo to calmed, and he turned around to make sure Hux was okay. Hux walked right past him to stare sadly at his now destroyed nest. Kylo felt really bad for Hux. Suddenly, Kylo got an idea and took off his helmet. He felt a little embarrassed about showing his curly feathered head around Hux, but Hux was his top priority. 

     He started picking up the small twigs, fiber, and hay and began to try and rebuild the nest. There was an angry chirp that caused him to stop, and Hux came up next to him and rearranged the materials. It seemed that Hux was very particular as to what gets placed where.  

     Together they rebuilt the nest, and the sun was setting when they finished. Hux sat down in it and got comfortable. Kylo gave him the big porg eyes to persuade Hux into letting Kylo join him. Hux frowned but scooted over just a bit. Kylo walked gleefully over to the spot next to Hux and sat down. He put his helmet back on only for it to be knocked by Hux. 

     Kylo looked at Hux, but Hux gazed at the setting suns. Kylo held his helmet to his chest and watched the sunset as well. Eventually, the suns disappeared, and the stars decorated the night sky. Kylo felt something lean against him and saw that it was Hux, who fell asleep. A fuzzy feeling spread through Kylo as he soon drifted off to sleep as well.


	2. A Day at the Beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's never too early for a beach episode

     Hux was lazing about on the beach as he soaked up the sun. It was another day on Ahch-To, and Hux had decided to treat himself to a little rest and relaxation. There was no one else on the shore, and Hux could fall asleep to the sound of the waves crashing up against the island. Naturally, the peace wouldn't last long.

     There was a sound of something running across the sand, and Hux ended up getting sand in his face. Hux opened his eyes and sat up to see who dared to disturb his relaxation. He saw a somewhat large mass splash into the water. When the creature emerged from the water, Hux saw that it was none other than Kylo.

     Hux furrowed his eyebrows at Kylo. Kylo had been spending more time with him lately, and Hux had no idea why. Hux tolerated Kylo's presence if only he would keep that blasted helmet off his head. It was not because Kylo was attractive or anything; it's just he didn't want some faceless thing staring at him.

     Kylo chirped at him, and Hux saw that he was waving Hux over. Hux assumed that Kylo wanted him to join the imbecile in the water. Hux refused and sat back down to continue basking in the sun.

     The warm feeling of the sun was soon interrupted by cold water droplets being flung at his face. Hux looked up to see a very ruffled-feathers Kylo look down at him with a pout. Hux only stared at Kylo with annoyance.

     Kylo chirped at him and pointed to the sea. It appeared that Kylo was adamant about Hux joining him in the water. Hux shook his head and moved to another spot. Hux wasn't in the mood to get wet and would rather bathe in the sun's warm rays. 

     Hux was left alone for a few minutes, so he assumed Kylo gave up. However, he soon became aware that Kylo was doing something next to him. He looked over to the idiot of a porg and saw Kylo playing in the sand. Hux sat up to get a better look at what Kylo was doing.

     He noticed that Kylo was sitting down with a pile of sand over his legs. It looked like Kylo was shaping the pile to look like the tail end of a fish. Kylo looked over at Hux and displayed pride over his creation. Kylo got up, which destroyed the sand tail, and ushered Hux to sit down. It seemed that Kylo wanted to give Hux a tail too.

     Hux reluctantly sat down and let Kylo pile sand over his legs. After a couple of minutes, Hux had his own fishtail. An image of Hux swimming around in the ocean like a fish appeared into his mind, but Hux quickly got rid of it. He got up after admiring the design and was about to fly back to his nest when Kylo grabbed his wing.

     Hux turned around and Kylo pointed towards the ocean once again. He had not given up just yet after all. Hux frowned at Kylo and shook his head. Kylo frowned back and began to pull Hux towards the water. Hux resisted and managed to get out of Kylo's grasp.

     Suddenly, Hux's carefully groomed feathers were being messed up as Kylo thoroughly rubbed Hux's head. Hux squawked and pushed Kylo away. He saw Kylo stick his tongue out at him and run off. Infuriated, Hux chased after him and wound up in the water alongside Kylo. He couldn't believe he fell into such an obvious trap.

     Kylo was swimming circles around Hux, so Hux decided to play a little prank on Kylo to get back at him. Hux dove beneath the water and swam up to Kylo. He jumped out of the water and pulled Kylo underwater.

     When they both emerged, Hux chirped in amusement. He felt a splash of water land on him. He looked at Kylo who had an amused face. Hux splashed back, and so, the great splashing ware began. 

     Soon, Hux had grown exhausted and began to swim back to shore. When he reached the sandy beach, he turned around to see Kylo was nowhere in sight. Hux couldn't help feeling like Kylo was up to something. However, Kylo's head popped out of the water a few seconds later.

     Kylo was swimming back towards the shore, and as he got closer, Hux noticed something in Kylo's mouth. When Kylo walked up to Hux, Hux noticed that Kylo was carrying a white seashell in his mouth. Hux was handed the shell and immediately began to analyze it.

     The shell wasn't too bad, and there didn't seem to be any cracks or holes. It was rather pretty, and Hux decided to put it on his nest as decoration. He let Kylo know that he grateful for the gift, and Kylo began to nuzzle Hux's cheek. Hux felt embarrassed and squawked at Kylo. 

     Hux turned around and began to walk toward his nest. He didn't need to look back to know that Kylo was following him.

     Back at the nest, Hux carefully placed the shell on the nest. A black thing was dropped right next to the shell. It was Kylo's kriffing helmet. Hux looked at Kylo, but Kylo has his chest puffed out and was looking out into the distance. Hux rolled his eyes and sat down. 

     Hux would try to enjoy the rest of his day, but with Kylo it probably wasn't going to happen.


	3. Porgs on Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got the idea when the weather would go from warm to cold >.>  
> Thanks for reading!

     It was a cold winter day on Ahch-To. Kylo was rolling around in the snow to make shapes in the ground. He stood up and shook the snow off his feathers. He looked down and admired his work. He wasn't quite sure what the shape looked like, but he was proud of it regardless. 

     Now, Kylo just needed to show Hux. He looked around for Hux and saw that Hux was on the frozen pond. Hux was with two other porgs that he had occasionally hung with. One porg was named Mitaka, who was rather sheepish at least around Kylo. Then there was Phasma, who was large like Kylo and had unique silver feathers. 

     They were all skating around the pond on their feet. Kylo stood at the very edge with his foot hovering slightly over the ice. He hesitated to step onto the ice because he had never skated before. Kylo shook his head. He was Kylo Ren, and he wasn't going to let this ice defeat him. Kylo quickly stepped on the ice but immediately slipped onto his butt. It was a little difficult, but Kylo managed to stand back up. 

     He slowly made his way toward Hux. He accidentally slipped again and slid a little bit on his stomach. Kylo looked up to see Hux looking at him. Kylo got an idea. He stood back up and began to run a bit before throwing himself onto his belly with considerable force. He slid for a decent distance before he got up and did the same thing again. This time he was sliding far and fast, and Kylo wound up sliding into Hux.  

     Kylo got up and saw that Hux was not amused. Once Hux managed to stand up, Kylo helped smooth any feathers that got ruffled. He was surprised Hux was allowing him to do so. Kylo felt a smack on his arm and turned to see Phasma giving him a look of approval. Kylo looked at her in confusion. Hux skated a bit away and urged everyone to follow his lead. 

     So, Hux, Phasma, and Mitaka would skate to another part of the pond, and Kylo would follow along sliding on his belly. After a while, Hux tried to show Kylo how to properly skate on his feet. It wasn't going very well, and Kylo was growing increasingly frustrated every time he fell down.  

     Eventually, Kylo had enough and wobbled and slid his way back to land. He stomped over to a clear patch of snow and fell onto his back in a pout. Oh how he wished he had his helmet with him so he could hide his face from the world. 

     He heard crunching in the snow and looked up to see Hux, Mitaka, and Phasma walking towards him. In his embarrassment, Kylo turned to look away from them. He heard a squawk and looked to see Hux lying down in the snow next to him.  

     Suddenly, Kylo remembered why he was looking for Hux to begin with. He began spreading his arms and legs out before pulling them back to his body. He did it repeatedly then carefully stood up. He pulled Hux to his feet to show him his creation. The imprint in the snow looked similar to Kylo but had large wings and there were no feet. 

     This seemed to have intrigued Hux because he was soon lying down in the snow doing the same thing Kylo had done. When Hux was finished, he stood back up and looked at his work with pride. 

     Kylo looked down at Hux's work and then back at Hux. He saw that Hux was slightly shivering. Kylo took a step closer to Hux and wrapped his wings around Hux. He felt Hux stop shivering and lean against him. Kylo smiled to himself and snuggles closer to Hux. 

     They stayed like that for a minute before Kylo heard some snickering. Kylo looked up see Phasma smirking at them, and Hux pulled away from him. Kylo saw that Phasma and Mitaka and had been making something with the snow. It was a mound of snow with designs carved on it, and Mitaka added two rocks to it for its eyes. Kylo thought it almost looked like a porg. 

     Kylo leaned in to get a good look but was suddenly pushed forward into the snow sculpture. Kylo landed on the ground and felt someone sit on him. He turned to see that it was Hux, who was looking down at him with a smug grin. He heard laughter coming from the other two. Perhaps, Hux was having some payback from earlier. Kylo frowned and squawked at Hux to off him. 

     Eventually, Hux got off of Kylo, and all four porgs began to make an army of snowporgs. Of course, Hux couldn't help but stand in front of them to give a speech, and Kylo stared in awe at how fierce Hux looked.  

     When the day was over, Kylo and Hux returned to their nest. Kylo gave Hux a quick peck on the cheek. Hux looked stunned, and Kylo began to worry that he had messed something up. Kylo settled down and tried to go to sleep to escape the situation. He felt Hux snuggled up next to him, and Kylo smiled to himself before stretching a wing around Hux. He soon fell fast asleep. 


	4. One Porg Techienician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a Techienician chapter which was inspired by [dejavidetc's](https://dejavidetc.tumblr.com/post/184184105886/commission-for-jathis-everyday-life-of-one) work, bless.  
> Also in time for Adjacents month! May the 4th be with you!

     Matt stomped around angrily. He was still pissed about what had happened a couple of hours ago. He had been watching Kylo doing awesome things, but some other porgs had begun to make snide comments. Matt had squawked at them, but they had only laughed at him before flying off. 

     He thought about what he would do if he ever saw them again while he tried to find a place to vent his anger. There wasn't much around that he could release his fury on, so he settled for the beach. When he got to the beach, he began to kick the sand around him. He started to feel a bit better, but annoyance crept back in when something bumped into him. 

     Matt turned around to see that it was another porg, who was knocked to the ground from the collision. The porg looked up at him, and Matt saw that the porg had long orange feathers on the top of the head. Such long feathers seemed a bit strange to Matt but then again, he had a mess of blonde curly feathers. The porg also had red rings around the eyes. The porg was a bit smaller than Matt and looked extremely frightened. 

     There was a sound of other porgs, which caused Matt to look up to see some porgs heading in towards them. They were the same ones who mocked Kylo and him. The timid porg in front of him quickly took cover behind him. Matt figured he was running from the oncoming group.  

     When they approached, they tried to get to the porg that was behind Matt, but Matt blocked them. Suddenly, he charged at them and did not hold back. He was outnumbered but he was fairly large for a porg. He managed to knock one to the ground and punched another one. One of the group members managed to get a couple of hits in, but they were no match for a furious Matt. 

     Eventually, they gave up and ran off while Matt squawked at them. Matt gave a huff before he directed his attention to the porg, who was still cowering. The anger had dissipated from Matt, and he felt kind of bad for the porg. He understood what it was like to be picked on. Matt slowly approached so that he would scare the poor creature. He saw that the porg was looking at him with apprehensive. 

     Matt sat down next to the porg and was unsure what to do next. He gently placed his wing on top of the porg's head and felt the porg flinch. The porg seemed so tense, and Matt figured that no one had ever given the poor creature any form of affection. He started to pet the porg, and the porg eventually calmed down. Matt wondered just how much he had been hurt and felt a bit angry at whoever could have done this. 

     The porg must have sensed his anger, because he flinched a bit. Matt took his wing off the porg's head and gave an apologetic peep. Matt rubbed the back of his head, and they both sat there for a couple of minutes in silence. Matt glanced back at the porg and thought he looked kind of cute. Heat rose to Matt's face and he shook his head to get rid of the thoughts. It's not like the porg would have liked him back anyway. 

     The porg looked at him in confusion, and Matt decided to introduce himself. He stuck out his wing as a greeting gesture and the porg hesitantly stuck out his wing to touch Matt's. The porg introduced himself as Techie. Matt thought that was a nice name. They chirped in discussion for a bit. Well, it was mostly Matt talking, but Techie seemed to be hanging on every word he said. 

     Techie soon decided that he should head home to his nest, and Matt walked with him to make sure no one else would bother Techie. Also, he wanted to spend a bit more time with Techie. When they got to Techie's nest, Matt caught a glimpse of some wire figures that were lying about. Matt pointed at them, and Techie appeared flustered. Matt picked one up and gave a noise that signified he liked them. He really did think they were neat. 

     Matt was going to put the figure back down, but Techie stopped him. The wire figure was pushed towards Matt's chest as a sign that Techie wanted him to have it. Matt chirped to make sure Techie was sure, and Techie nodded his head. Matt smiled and waved Techie goodbye. Of course, not before letting Techie know that he could always come to Matt if anyone bothered him again.  

     Matt walked backed to his own nest while clutching Techie's gift to his chest. When he got to his nest, he settled down and placed the figure in front of him. He stared at it and hoped that he would be able to see Techie again. Perhaps, he would like to hang out with Matt tomorrow. With that, Matt drifted off to sleep. 


	5. Mating Season

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Enjoy!

     It was that time of year again. The season where pheromones filled the air and all the  porgs  went crazy. It was mating season.  Kylo  had never cared much for the season, but  a  small part of him had wished he had a reason to participate. It probably had something to do with the fact that, as a little  porglet , he had often imagined what his future mate would be like. Alas, there was no one who had been willing to put up with his antics. Not like  Kylo  was interested in the m  anyways.

     However, this year was different because  Kylo  was determined to become Hux’s mate. When  porgs  mate, they tend to mate for life. There was no one else that  Kylo  would rather spend his life with than Hux. 

Kylo  had gotten up early to go find the perfect gift to present to Hux. If Hux were to accept the gift, then they perform the mating dance. The problem is that  Kylo  doesn’t know how to do the dance properly. He had never bothered to learn the dance since he didn’t think he would ever do it. He was going to need a lot of time to practice.

Kylo  went around looking for something Hux might like. There were some nice, smooth stones, but none seemed quite right. Perhaps, Hux would like something that was shiny.   Kylo  went to the beach in hopes that something had washed up onto  the  shore.  There was mostly sand, but something managed to catch Kylo’s eye. 

     It was a piece of silver metal that was rectangular in shape. It also had a metal chain attached , which went from one side to the other in a loop .  Kylo  picked it up and saw that there was stuff written on it. It looked similar to the weird symbols t hat t he old man living in the huts used. However,  Kylo  had no idea what they meant. Still, it was unique in that it was the only one on the island . S o , Kylo  decided that it was the perfect gift for Hux. 

     Now that  Kylo  acquired a present, it was time to brush up on his dancing skills. It probably wasn’t even that hard. It  would start  off with both  porgs  circling each other. Then they  would bow  to each other. There  would be  a lot of butt shaking and hopping around each other. By the end of the dance, the  porgs would be  right in front of each other. They  would then n uzzle each other to complete  it .

     After an hour of practicing, he felt like he got the hang of it. Once  Kylo  was sure that he was going to prove he would the best mate to Hux, he put the metal object in his mouth and flew off. 

Kylo  found Hux lying in a field of grass. When he landed, Hux opened one eye to look at him but made no motion to get up.  Kylo  gave a chirp, which was a bit muffled by the object in his mouth, to get Hux to stand up. Hux only sat up.  Kylo  huffed and dropped the object by Hux. He watched in anticipation as Hux picked it up to inspect. 

     Hux looked up at  Kylo  in confusion, and  Kylo  chirped to let him know what it was for. Hux’s eyes widened. A minute of silence passed as Hux stared at the object, and  Kylo  feared that he picked out the wrong gift. That fear was replaced with joy when Hux put the chain around his neck. Hux stood up and puffed out his chest to proudly display the metal object.

     Now it was time for the dance. Hux and  Kylo  circled around each other and then stopped to bow to each other. They began the rest of the dance,  and it seemed to go rather well at first. However,  Kylo was too busy trying to look impressive. He wasn't fully aware of his surroundings and accidentally bumped into Hux. They both fell to the ground, and  Kylo  was furious at himself for messing something so simple up.  Kylo  stood up and stomped several feet away, where he sat down with a huff.

Kylo  knew that Hux liked to have everything be perfect, so why would he want a  porg  like  Kylo . H e couldn’t even get a simple dance right. H e heard Hux sit down next to him, but he was too embarrassed to look at him. Suddenly, Kylo felt something rubbed up against his head. Hux was nuzzling him, and  Kylo  was too shocked to say anything. 

     When Hux was done, he gave  Kylo  an inviting look to do the same. Happiness filled  Kylo’s  chest, and  Kylo  began to eagerly nuzzle Hux. When  Kylo  finished, he looked at Hux. Hux rested his forehead against  Kylo’s , and  Kylo  never felt as elated as he did. As Hux’s mate,  Kylo  promised himself that he would protect Hux at all  costs .

     The two walked back to their nest while holding each other’s wings.


End file.
